1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluorescent tube carrier for transporting and/or assisting in the disposal of fluorescent tubes. More particularly, this invention relates to a fluorescent tube carrier for carrying a plurality of fluorescent tubes and/or disposing of spent tubes by breaking them in a safe manner within the carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, when installing fluorescent tubes, an installer would usually carry one or two replacement tubes by hand. The installer would then remove the spent tubes from a fixture and replace them with the new tubes, all the time being very careful not to accidentally break the tubes and not to get the new tubes confused with the spent tubes. Sometimes, an installer would carry a cardboard container of new tubes along with him. The spent tubes are then placed in the same container as the replacement tubes are removed. This can be very confusing to an installer as to which tubes are new and which tubes are spent. It can also be very cumbersome, particularly if the installer wishes to carry any other object in addition to the carton of tubes. Both procedures can be dangerous, particularly when an installer is carrying the tubes through a workplace as the tubes will easily break if they come into contact with a hard object such as a corner of a desk or a machine. When fluorescent tubes break, they can explode and can cause injury to the installer or any surrounding persons. Further, difficulties are encountered when the spent fluorescent tubes are disposed of as these too can easily break as they are transported from an area of the light fixture to a disposal area. Also, the spent tubes occupy an unnecessarily large space when they are disposed of in unbroken form and they remain potentially dangerous as they can explode at any time.